The Apocalypse Journals
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: various Transformers. G1. au. Survival is the hardest thing they've had to do.
1. At'prafen Pax

The universe is dying. I can feel it. It runs through my neural nets like lightning-hot electricity. It burns like nothing I have ever felt and it sends shivers throughout me. A warning. The apocalypse is coming.

There is no such thing as hope anymore. Not for me. All that we had loved and fought for is gone. Nothing remains. Unicron has seen to that. Some still cling to hope, hope that Unicron will someday be destroyed. It is for them that we look and search for other survivors but there is little left for us to do. We're all going to die anyway. The apocalypse is coming.

Very few of us remain, most of us still too young to remember the Chaos Bringer's arrival and his destruction of Cybertron and Earth. So very few of us and we alone cannot stop Unicron. The apocalypse is coming.

The great leaders are gone, leaving us with only legends and memories. Some believe that they are dead, taking with them all hope and chances for survival. Others believe that they still live but they remain hidden somewhere in this universe and they wait. They wait for the apocalypse to come.

— from the journal of 'At'prafen Pax


	2. At'pren Pax

How long has it been since the resistance began? I can no longer remember. The days and the nights have become one continuous blur. Even the centuries mean nothing to us anymore. How long as it been?

Every day is the same. We search for lost comrades, seek out energy and supplies . . . and look for a place we can finally call home. Permanently. There isn't much hope when our own survival is bleak.

Nights are not much better. Those who can dream don't even bother to sleep. The memories of our home being destroyed before our very optics haunt us and mock us. With such memories to cling to us, hope is fragile at best, if it exists at all.

Still, we fight on. We evade Unicron's cronies and resist the desire to give up. That is our resistance. We fight to stay alive. That is our resistance.

— from the journal of 'At'pren Pax


	3. Goldstarr

Humans are odd little creatures. They still cling to the old ideas and traditions of their ancestry, ideas and traditions that they know not how they came to be. Very resilient they are.

They, like us, have a home that they will never see but, unlike us, they have a home they have never seen. A home that no longer exists. The first human survivors have long since passed on but they gave birth to more survivors and it continued. Though more than half of them perished, they persisted. Stubborn creatures they are, another trait that they have in common with us. With each moment that passes, they learn a little more about themselves and so do we. Very resilient humans are. Very resilient.

— from the journal of Goldstarr


	4. Hook

I've never been one to believe in fate or the will of the Gods. Such things were for fools and the faint at heart. I am a warrior, first and foremost, and a warrior doesn't have the time to rely on faith . . .

Or so I thought.

So much has changed since Cybertron and Earth were destroyed . . . We have leaders. Strong leaders and they are more than capable of keeping us alive. And we have a priestess. An unwilling priestess but she is priestess nonetheless.

It is through her and her alone that I find my faith.

— taken from the journal of Hook


	5. Rodimus

There isn't much that keeps anyone going anymore. Our home has been destroyed, as has our second home. Our leaders have disappeared and there hasn't been rumour of them in the last several thousand years. We're dying out and we know it.

My comrades in arms, they're losing hope, especially 'At'prafen. I can see it in her optics, and yet . . . yet somehow . . . she still believes. After all this time, she still believes.

Because of her, I still believe.

— from the journal of Rodimus


	6. Soundwave

I've always known that life would be filled with challenges. That's just the way it's always been, and it's something that one should come to expect. The challenges of survival, the challenges of winning over your enemy . . . they were something that I came to enjoy . . . but, as the humans would say, with the sweet must come the sour. With triumph, there is always loss.

I never thought I would lose so much so quickly . . . the creations I've lost . . .

I miss them.

— from the journal of Soundwave


	7. NightRaven

Life. Such a fragile and fleeting thing. A being could be feeling fine one moment then be gone in the next. And it's astounding what someone will do just to remain alive . . . like what we have done. Running and hiding in asteroid belts, trying to stay ahead of Unicron's cronies. It's taking its toll on all of us, though some of us refuse to give up. We will life. We will carry on. And we _will_ defeat the Chaos Bringer, even it means our last breath.

— from the journal of Nightraven


End file.
